Please
by Raine
Summary: The Tenchi girls have gone for a few years, and look what happens! Tenchi finds another 'friend', so someone( or several someones) are going to need to keep an eye on him. Rated R for language, and some other things.
1. Trip to Nowhere

Galaxy Police Officer Kirra, Controller of the Peace in the Galaxy of the Milky Way was not happy.At all.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!"She yelled at her computer, using words that seemed to big for her short self."Why wont that new special accelerator work, dammit?!What goddamn good is a new fucking engine if is doesn't fucking work?!ARGH!!You think I'm going to wait around for Mihoshi and her triple-goddamned partner Kiyone to help?!"

"Miss Kirra, I do not believe that those words are located in the Galaxy Police Dictionary—Would you care to enlighten me?Is this some new language?"The computer asked curiously.

"No, goddamn it, goddamn you, goddamn what ever IDIOT made this fucking machine!!Answer my question, now!!"

"It has a broken electrical communicator.It isn't any good.I don't know how the hell you are supposed to find him.Maybe he is in the underworld, as suggested.And no."The computer blinked open a series of files as it spoke, looking for nearby ships.

"Can we fix it?"Kirra asked, a little more calmly, trying to regain control of herself._I'm 1,600 years old_, she reminded herself._No little kid.I can't let my temper go._Still, it was a close thing.She was just out of the Galaxy Police Cadet, having ended only 150 years ago.Very young, by Earth standards, in fact, only the equivalent of a 15 year-old.

"No."

"Well, then…what…are…we…supposed…to…fucki-- to do?" She amended hastily.She brushed a blonde hair off of her scared and sweaty face.Blue eyes blinked away tears.

_NO!_ She yelled at herself.I am NOT a WIMP!I can DO THIS!!After several months of living with her, the older recruits at Galaxy Police Headquarters had realized that she had quite a temper and would act upon it.They hadn't really believed her to be a threat at first because of her tenancy to cry from anger- they had taken this as a weakness.Well, she'd shown them, Kirra thought with an evil smile.She could still remember the beatings she'd gotten from older officers, stronger and with the advantage-they hadn't been chained, like criminals, for fighting.Even still, she'd knocked quite a few out, and gotten a reputation for being a troublemaker.What else was she supposed to do?Sit around while the 'stronger' men attempted to rape her?

The officers had ignored this story-some had even taken it as a suggestion.She growled and clenched her hands into fists in hatred at the thought of one of them-and she only knew that he was considered a 'respectable' high official.Grrr, damn him.She'd taken him too lightly, under-estimated him.One second, he was calling her a bitch, god-dammed whore, bastard, freak…and the next thing she knew…well, she'd paid for her mistake dearly.He had seemed like so many other cowards she had beaten.All talk and no show.Damn him.

She returned her attention to the computer."…We should probably wait for Mihoshi and Kiyone.They can take us to a repair shop."The computer hummed as it worked.

"WHAT?!?!NO WAY AM I WAITING FOR THEM!!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to.There is no chance of reaching a repair shop in this condition."

"Grrrrr…."Kirra growled angrily."Wait…What planet are we by?Do they have a repair shop?"

"This is Earth." The computer explained as a picture came up."It is a rather primitive society…barely into space.No shop."

"Damm-Darn it.Can we move at all?"

"Not far."

"Fine.We'll wait.I can't believe this can happen with that criminal around here…the…the Dark…Master or something.It would be just our luck to be caught by him.I'm going to rest, so tell me when they come."

"Yes, Miss Kirra."

~

"Where are they?"A dark voice whispered from the shadows."How far?"

"Not far now, Master.We will soon be there."

"Good.Then ready the weapons.Don't kill her right away.I wish to show her something before she dies."

"We will not fail you, Master."There was a scuffling of feet and the swish of clothing as two beings bowed in unison and left.

"I hope that you will not…for your sake."

~

BZZZZZZ….The alarm on the computer consol rang.

"Whaaa?…"Kirra asked sleepily.

"Miss Kirra, a ship is approaching very quickly.It may be Mihoshi."

"Oh, good, about time.Contact her, please, computer."

"Yes, ma'am….What?Oh, ma'am, they've already sent us a message."

"Well, put it on the screen!"Kirra said, irritably.A face appeared on the screen-well, a hood that covered a face in shadow.Uh-oh.Kirra gulped.This wasn't Mihoshi.

This was the Dark Master.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"He asked in a freakishly evil voice."Seems to me that you're in over your head now, Miss Kirra."

Kirra gasped in shock.The Master laughed evilly."Oh, yes, I know your name, girl.I know all about you.I've heard that you were a great trouble at the academy."He leaned towards the screen and Kirra thought she could see some hair—so blonde that it was almost white, grown long—behind his hood."Lets find out how much fight you really have."

The screen flickered off and, almost instantaneously, Kirra saw a large ion blast head toward her.She screamed.

"Computer, fire back!"Another ionic blast shot out, from her ship, meaningless compared to the first shot.The other ship swerved.

"Computer, take up to Earth!!"She shouted desperately.

"But, Miss Kirra, then we won't have any fuel left…"

"I don't give a damn!! JUST DO IT!!"The ship reluctantly shot off towards the Earth."And when we get there, just blast right through into the atmosphere!"

The ship turned, angling itself to drop onto the atmosphere."Almost there, almost there, almost there…"Kirra chanted wishfully.

Another message was coming through."Oh, hello again, Kirra.You seem to be in _some_ trouble."The Master's face loomed in the screen,"I'm going to kill you now, but before I do, I want to show you something.Only a few people have seen my face, and you are going to meet them all."

He reached a hand up to his hood.What?Thought Kirra.Suddenly, with one swift pull, he yanked the hood off his head.

Kirra took one terrified look at him and screamed."No… noo… no… please, God…not…not…you…"

He laughed."And now…you will die."

Another ion blast struck her in the side, and the ship tilted into the atmosphere of Earth.It fell down…down…Kirra screamed again, then the ship blew up in her face.


	2. Lost and Found

"Dad, I'm going to go for a walk, ok?"Tenchi asked his father.

"Sure, sure, but…well, you know the rules.And if you see any girls, bring 'em home!"He said with a suggestive wink.Tenchi shook his head tiredly, groaning.

_The old pervert_, he thought._Still trying to pick up a new girlfriend, now that Mom is gone.He's trying so hard to set me up with someone, again.Argh._Tenchi walked through the snowy woods._The pine trees are so pretty_, he sighed.Snow didn't always remind him of his mother, now.She had died when he was very young, and in the winter, one snowy day.Everyone had been sad.

Now it reminded him more of days several years ago, when he had been about 14.Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, even little Ryo-Ohki…he had loved each and every one of them for…for _something_.They had taught him about love, hate, and himself.

But that didn't matter now.They were gone, all of them, to their homes, responsibilities, _lives_.And he was back to…this.Tenchi kicked a rock into the snow.

He walked farther, thinking deeper.He wished they would come back.Would Ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki be married now?Would Ryoko still be a criminal?Mihoshi-would she be partnered with Kiyone, like before?He sighed in annoyance.So many questions, so few answers.He decided to invent some.

No, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki probably had a hopeless love thing going.Two cabbits, the spaceships of powerful archenemies, ever being allowed to settle down together?Not likely.He hoped that they still remembered carrots…how little Ryo-Ohki used to love them….

He was getting sidetracked.Of course Ryoko would still be a criminal!What else COULD she be?A Bank of Jurai was like money on the street, to her.She was hopeless…still, she WAS beautiful…

Oops, there he went again.Duh, Mihoshi would be with Kiyone-no one would want to suffer the crying Mihoshi would use if she was separated from Kiyone.Poor Kiyone.Mihoshi was such a klutz, and she couldn't keep a secret for her life.She had no clue about anything, and was probably more dangerous than anyone, more than even Ryoko.

Tenchi was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost completely missed the smoking wreck."Hmmm…Wha…What?What the heck is that?"he stared at the pieces of metal scattered around the area."Oh my god…the wreckage must be like a mile wide!What happened?Why didn't anyone notice?"

_Duh, no one noticed! _Tenchi mentally slapped himself. _We're in the country!No one lives around here for miles.They must've fried my brains in Tokyo._"HELLLLLOOOOOO?!?!"He called out."ANYONE HERE?ANYONE ALIVE??"

No answer.Obvious.Who could have survived this?If they had, would they still be awake?Highly unlikely._THINK, TENCHI! _He ordered himself.He looked around, digging through the wreckage.Some blood had splattered on the metal, smoking, like the metal itself.So someone was here.But WHERE?

Searching seemed to take forever.This seemed so strange, yet so routine-the number of times he had had to look for the girls…so long ago.He missed them.Then, there had been excitement in his life.Not now.

Finally, when he was on the verge of giving up, he came across something-or someone.What ever it was, it was so covered in blood and mixed with the metal that he almost passed it by.It moved slightly, and he thought that he could see bone though its head, a light spot in the dark blood._This needs help-now._

He almost threw up as he gingerly touched it.Muscle poked through the skin in places.It moved away from him, and he sighed slightly.So, it was still alive.Amazing.

Tenchi decided to take the whole piece of metal.It was a wonder that it's spine hadn't broken.Tenchi began the long walk home.

~

Kirra felt pain flash through her face.She opened her eyes, growling, but even she could hear the pain, fear, surprise, in her voice.He could too.

"Ahh, the big fighter isn't so big anymore, is she?Come on, punch me.You can't can you?"He laughed cruelly."Well, this is punishment.But its not enough for you is it, tough little bitch?"He leaned his face closer to her."No, you want more, don't you?'Tough little girl down with trainees.', they told me.'Ha!'I said.'You want tough?I'll show you tough.'"He smiled."I expected more. But you'll do.Oh yes, you'll do."

Then he kissed her, biting like a snake, and it was as bad as poison.

~

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"Kirra screamed.

"Grandpa!Grandpa, come quick!She's waking up!"Tenchi yelled.An old man in samurai clothing walked swiftly into the room, looking at their patient on the floor mat.

She was cleaner that when she had first arrived, Tenchi carrying her on a sheet of metal.Then, they couldn't even tell if she was human or not.Now, scars crisscrossed her body, but she was alive.Her hair had grown back, and her backbone was miraculously intact.Her hair was a light, golden blonde, and her skin was very pink from the healing skin.She looked maybe about 16, but if she were from Jurai, she could be several hundred years old.No one could tell what color her eyes were yet, but they would find out soon enough, if this was not a false alarm.

It wasn't.She stirred for several minutes, then opened her eyes.They were blue.She had the dazed look of someone trying to recall where she was.

Her memory must have caught up to her with a sudden rush, because she had started screaming,"Calm down, please calm down, quiet, were not going to hurt you."Tenchi said hurriedly.

"Where…where am I?Who are you?What happened?Am I dead?"She asked shakily, wary.She had the look of someone who knows danger.

"You are in the Misaki house, Japan.My name is Tenchi Misaki.This is my Grandfather Yosho Misaki.My father is around here some where.Welcome."

"What planet??"

"Umm…Earth."

"What?Earth?Earth…I was trying to…to leave…run, run…NOOOOOO!!"She screamed, shaking."JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN YOU!!"

"Calm down, calm down, you're safe!!Please, calm down."She looked at him startled, terrified, but then she began to settle.

"I'msorry…I just…well…I am Galaxy Police Officer Kirra of…of…I forget…"She looked at him pleadingly."I forgot!!How could I forget?No, this is a nightmare, has to be…wait, I'm dead, I hurt to much to be in a nightmare."

"This is real.I'm sorry.We…I …found you in a mess of metal.You were hurt very badly.Perhaps you should rest…"Tenchi suggested."Grandpa…"He looked around.Grandpa had left._Argh…he's as bad as Dad._Tenchi thought._Trying to set me up with everyone_…

"No.I am FINE.There is NOTHING wrong with me.I can take care of myself._Thank you_."She struggled to rise, ignoring the pain.Tenchi reached out his hand to Kirra.She took one, scared, startled look at it, like he meant to hit her with it, then ignored it.

"Well, okay."Tenchi said, not convinced."Would you like some breakfast?"

Kirra considered this doubtfully.It could be poisoned, but it was unlikely.No one used poison anymore.Out of date.Anyway, she was hungry.Tenchi let her think, and received only a surly nod for his patience.

They walked into the kitchen and ate.

Tenchi thought about the weird girl they had found.She hadn't told them much-he had been afraid to ask her about how she had come here, worried about how she might react again.She was so cold and, well, _strange_.It was frustrating.

The other girls had been quick to warm up to him.Kirra was different, somehow._She was about the age Sasami would be now._ Tenchi realized._I guess Kirra has seem more battle, more horrors, than any Princess of Jurai would have.No girl that age deserves that kind of pain._

She had been exposed to something terrible, Tenchi decided.Not a normal life.

On the positive side, she brought news with her.Mihoshi and Kiyone were still partners, traveling in this area of space.Ryoko still ran wild, and Kirra herself had seen Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko make their getaway.Ayeka and Sasami were still Princesses, and Washu had been elected The Genius of the Year twice before she was caught making a Planetary Exploding Bomb and confined to a small space shuttle, which she had later been escaped from.Her whereabouts were currently unknown.

She had told him news only when she realized that he knew these people.Nothing about herself, sizing him up, calculating.Hiding something.

Tenchi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost walked right into Kirra.She glared at him.

"Umm…excuse me, Kirra."

"Sorry."She said.No smile.Never was.

"Well…umm…I guess I'll see you later then.Dinner should be ready soon, okay?"She nodded, then walked on.

Now she seemed more sad than angry.Difficult, that's what she was.Careful, doing only that which could help her achieve her goal.But this wasn't her original disposition…something…someone…had made her change.

He sighed.His life was getting more complicated than he liked.And it would probably get worse.


	3. The Freaks In the Closet

Little did Tenchi know that he was so right.

"Ah!There we go!" 'Little' Washu exclaimed."My transport machine is done!"

"Finally!Now we can get back to Earth without being noticed, right?"Ryoko asked her "Mother".

"Yes!Of course!I just invented it, you know.Not hard, for a genius like me!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go!"

"Right!Well, Ryoko, just step in here…And we push this button…and Here we go!"Ryoko and Washu's shapes blurred, like a bad television reception, and they disappeared.

~

Tenchi walked past the storage door, heading for dinner, when a cold wind blew out from the sides of the door, and a loud _thump!_ Announced someone's arrival.

"Yahhh!!What the heck?Who's in there?"He yelled, crouching into a fighter's stance.

"Tenchi?!?!"Came a chorus of muffled cries."It's Washu!""And Ryoko!"

"HUH?What are you guys doing here?"The door opened, and Ryoko jumped at him, giving him a huge hug.

"TENCHI!!"She squealed."Did you miss me?"

"Hey, where have you guys been?What happened?"

"Oh, this Galaxy has been very heavily guarded lately, so I couldn't get back to see you.Washu here escaped from her space capsule-prison, with my help of course, and invented a teleporter to bring us here.Aren't you happy, Tenchi?"

"Yeah…ecstatic.Where's Ayeka and Sasami and everyone?"

"Who knows?Who cares?Its just you and me, Tenchi."

"Ahem, Ryoko, but your dear old Mother is **also** here, and guess what that means?Rules, my dear.Rules."

"Aww…come on, Washu.Please?"

"No!No!No!!"

"Well, well, now, this IS interesting.The two most wanted criminals in the galaxy, together.I wonder, did you have an escape route planned, Ryoko, Washu?Or were you just going to sit nicely for me?"A deep, malicious voice asked.Kirra stood in the doorway, hidden in the shadows.She was wearing a white tube top shirt and pants, but it blended with the wall perfectly.

Ryoko froze, then turned to look at her.She stared for a minute, then laughed."You don't scare me, little girl.Leave the big fights to the big people."

"Hey!" Washu said angrily."Now just a minute, Ryoko…"

"Shut up Washu!"

"Let big people do the fighting, hmm, Ryoko?Is your ego that large?I warn you, don't underestimate me."

"I think that you are the one underestimating someone, but I guess I will just have to lower myself to fight with you.Lets go outside.Come on, Tenchi."She said to him."Cheer for me!"

"Now, wait just a minute!Kirra, you can't fight!You haven't even been out of bed a day!"

Kirra glared at him, but before she could say anything, Ryoko cut in."You went to bed with her, Tenchi?No, say it isn't true!"

"Its not, Ryoko.Her spaceship crashed here."

Kirra entered the conversation now."You don't have to worry about me taking your man, Ryoko.You had better worry about where I'm going to take you.Tenchi, stay out of this."

"Ohhh….So the big, strong, little girl isn't so strong after all!Still want to fight me, little Kirra?"

"I don't need my full strength to defeat you, Ryoko.Let's go."

They walked out the back yard.Washu and Tenchi sat off to the side, with Tenchi yelling for them to stop, couldn't this be worked over peacefully?Kirra and Ryoko ignored him.

"Are you ready, pirate?"Ryoko didn't bother to answer, at least in words.Instead, a green blast shot at Kirra, and the battle began.

Kirra was too weak to use her body to fight, though she would never admit that.Instead, she pulled out her gun and dodges Ryoko's blasts, returning fire when possible.

Gradually, time began to take its toll on Kirra.She was breathing hard, no matter how she tried to hide it, and finally, one of Ryoko's blasts hit her.She didn't scream, cry, or anything, just fell over, her clothes burning along her right side, by the hip.This wasn't scary-she had been through worse, much worse.Kirra was done.

Ryoko knew it, too."What's-a-matter, little Kirra, want your mommy?Aww…did I hurt you?"

Kirra looked at her with eyes full of hate, a blind hate of everything and everyone.She didn't care what happened at all, not even to herself.She didn't care about catching Ryoko.

"What?"Asked Ryoko, startled.She stared at her.Kirra's eyes held something now, but not hate…fear.Fear of something, not Ryoko.A memory.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body became rigid.Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped.Slowly, her voice came, quietly at first, them louder.

"No…no…not…not you…please god, not him!…help…somebody…anybody…oh, god, help me, please!NOOOOOOO!!!"Kirra screamed as if she had been killed.She rolled, twitching to the side, her arms flailing, until she was still.

Everyone stared, horrified."Tenchi, what's wrong with her?"Ryoko asked in a small voice.

"I told you I found her in the wreck of a spaceship, didn't I?Well, right after she woke up, I asked her what had happened, and she wouldn't tell me-it was like she was so scared that she won't even think about it, or tell anyone.Terrified of everything.She hid it, but I could tell.I don't think she cares about anything anymore.One thing I did get out of her was news about you girls…she works with Mihoshi and Kiyone something, they should be looking for her."Tenchi said unhappily.

Everyone looked at the unconscious girl.Her rolling has put out the fire, and her white clothes and blonde hair were now covered in soot.He Police Badge was falling off her shirt.Kirra's face was expressionless.

"She'd make a good study subject.Interesting psychological development."Washu said, looking away.

"Washu…" Ryoko warned her."Its not time for scientific stuff…"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!"Tenchi interrupted."It might help her…remember.Well, I'd better take her inside now."

Tenchi picked up Kirra's thin body and carried her inside.Ryoko and Washu stayed to talk for a while.

"I'm calling Ayeka.She should see this." Washu announced.

"What?No!Not Ayeka!Call… Sasami!"

"Nice try.Its obvious what's happening!"Ryoko stared blankly at her."Can't you see?Mihoshi and Kiyone will be looking for her, and they'll come here, Mihoshi will find someway to stay… and eventually Ayeka and Sasami will come, whether I call or not.So you can stop whining and go eat or something."

Ryoko growled at Washu."Can't we wait?I'm not anxious for a reunion.I don't mind Sasami, but Ayeka?Yuck."She spat.

Washu ignored her and continued into the house.Ryoko went inside and at dinner with Tenchi, his father, and grandfather.Kirra slept.And Mihoshi plummeted to earth.


	4. Whats With All The Crashing Ships?

"Kiyone, what's this button do?"Mihoshi had asked innocently.She pushed it.Idiot.

On push of a button, and they were thrown into the Earth's atmosphere.Stuck with Tenchi, again.Not that Kiyone MINDED.

I mean, who would mind, stuck all alone with a VERY hot guy?It was pretty convenient of Kirra to get lost around here.Kiyone hoped the girl hadn't found Tenchi.She might tell him everything about Kiyone, or she might tell him nothing, which might even be worse.That child was so unpredictable.No one understood her.

Damn girl.She was better than Mihoshi, but still…that wasn't saying she was helpful.She did her own thing.She had never exactly fit in, and most people avoided her all together.Most of the guys had though she was absolutely gorgeous, and that that cold and aloof attitude of hers was so great, such a challenge to breach, but few of them had had the nerve to approach her.She had killed their hopes quickly.

Well, better get going.Kiyone hoped Tenchi had some food.

"Come on, Mihoshi, wake up!We're going to visit Tenchi!"

"ZZZZZZ"

"MIHOSHI!!"Kiyone yelled at her."WAKE UP!"

"ZZZZZ….Huh?What, Kiyone, what is it?Oh my."She looked around at the scenery, evidentially just noticing that their ship was in metallic shreds."Wow!What happened, Kiyone?"

"Argh…" Kiyone growled, hitting herself in the head."YOU happened, Mihoshi.Now, come on, lets go.We're visiting Tenchi."

"Oh boy!Race you, Kiyone!"They ran off to a tiny house in the distance.

~

"Really, Washu?You, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, AND some other Galaxy Police Girl are over there with Lord Tenchi?Well, Sasami and I had better hurry.We'll be there in about…one day.Thank you, Miss Washu.

"Sasami!Wake up!We need an excuse!"

"Excuse?For what?Where are we going, Ayeka?"A blue haired little girl looked up from her reading.

"That was Washu.She said that everyone is heading back to Earth, them plus one.So we need an excuse to visit Tenchi."

"Oh, okay."Sasami ran into the hallway to find their father.Ayeka sat down and opened a connection to the Royal Spaceport.

"Yes, please get Ryuu ready for departure.Yes, we have my father's clearance.Thank you.We will be ready in an hour.No, no escort is required.Thank you."Ayeka checked to see if her purple hair was in place, then she ran un-princessly to get packed.

~

_A day later…_

"Tenchi, look who's here!Its Ayeka and Sasami!"

"Washu!!Did you invite EVERYONE here?"Tenchi accused.

"What?Who, me?No, Ayeka and Sasami were looking for Ryoko and their ship crashed."

"Then what's Ryuu doing in our yard?"

"What?"Washu looked outside."Oh, Ayeka, did you have to park there?Geez…"

She lifted her hands in the air in front of her, like she was typing on a keyboard, and a semi-transparent laptop appeared in the air below her hands.She typed something, and Ryuu disappeared into subspace.

"There!Tenchi, they crashed!Honest!"

"Oh boy…" Tenchi muttered."And you're staying here for how long?"

"Tenchi, could you help me, please?I was…" Kirra's voice trailed off as the light shifted and she saw the other people.She looked scared for a moment, and then ran off as fast as she could with her injuries.

"Who was that?"Ayeka asked.

"Is it the new girl, Tenchi?She looked about my age, but she seems really shy."Sasami added.

"Yes, that's Kirra Rianna.She's a lower-class Galaxy Police officer that works with Mihoshi and Kiyone.And she's not shy, Sasami, she's scared of you."

"What?Why is she scared of me?"

"She's not scared of you, she's scared of some memory that people remind her of.It's gotten worse, lately."

"Well, what is she scared of?"

"She won't say.Even Kiyone and Mihoshi don't know.My guess is that she was abused, or tortured.Her ship crashed here-yes, really crashed, Ayeka- and she was hurt pretty badly, but, amazingly, nothing was broken."

"Ick.Well, maybe I can get her to reveal her story.Her ruler ought to be trustworthy, right?"

Washu vetoed this thought."No offense, Ayeka, but you'd probably scare her more.Anyway, she's MY assistant.So there!"

"Yeah, and Kirra is a real pain in the ass, too.Oh, hi, Ayeka, Sasami.Here to arrest me again?"Ryoko flew in through the wall.

"Well, that is the usual reason, isn't it?That and our ship crashed."Tenchi snorted and Ayeka glared at him."It DID.Anyway, hello Ryoko.How's Ryo-Ohki?"

"Ask Sasami, she's with her."Ryoko pointed to the door, where Sasami and Ryo-Ohki were greeting each other. "

"Oh, okay.Still pirating, I assume, Ryoko?"

"Jukiba jigoku, Ayeka."

"If we're done with this…?"Tenchi interrupted.

"Yes, so what are you planning to do Washu?"

Washu paused, then started eagerly."Well, I…"


	5. Washu's Amazing Machine of Magic!

"Kirra, could you please get the Semi-conductive relapser for me?"Washu asked as she sat under the hull of some type of chamber.Her workroom was cluttered with various scraps of metal, and a few bits of wire.Kirra stood in a corner of the room, doing whatever Washu asked her, and nothing more.She would get a tool, then retreat to her shadows.

"Yes, Miss Washu."Kirra said, walking quietly away.She never made much noise…all that Galaxy Police-ing must have force that into her, Washu supposed.At least she was less hostile than before.Always looking for a fight, fights that she knew she would lose.Suicidal and scared…a bad combination.Washu wondered if Kirra enjoyed being mysterious.Probably not.Kirra didn't act as if she enjoyed anything.

Poor girl.Her eyes were so sad, and she must have laughed once, to have such a lively face.It was so full of emotion…or, it must have been once.Now it was just filled with sadness.

Kirra still wouldn't talk about whatever had happened to her.Whenever someone asked about it, she would go into a screaming fit.Washu and Kiyone had been talking about some space pirates on the most wanted list when Kirra had walked into the room.She sat down and listened for a while, getting more and more nervous before she finally screamed, clawed at her throat, and fainted.

Washu had tried to analyze Kirra's thoughts, and had been nearly killed trying to get her into the machine.When she finally managed it (with the help of Tenchi and Ryoko), all that she could see was an image of black crisscrossed with red and a few images that passed too quickly to tell what they were.

Well, this new machine should help, at least a little."Kirra, do you know what this machine is?"

Kirra shook her head."No, Miss Washu."

"Well, it's only my latest and greatest invention in the past 100 years!I call it…the Energy Cell Compounder, Expander, and Swapper, or the ECCES.The ECCES takes any type of energy, like Ryoko's, and works with it.If you already have energy that you can use, it can store it for later use.If you have some that you don't know about, you can 'expand' is by…like…well, like a opening a locked file on the computer!"

"What?"

"It takes that hidden energy and gives you the key to use it.And, as I said before, it can exchange your energy with someone else, even someone who has no natural energy.See, it's even got a little spot for cabbits like Ryo-Ohki.So cabbits could use it too."

"Nice." f

"Thank you.Now that that's finally finished, I can sleep!"

"Good night, Miss Washu."

"Good night, Kirra."

~

Kirra wasn't naturally curious-anymore, at least.But something Washu had said about the machine must have made her curious, because later that night she found herself standing next to the ECCES, and climbing in.She lay down inside and began pressing the buttons on the ceiling.It was kind of like a space pod- a space pod was the only thing that had saved her life.Barely enough time to get into one, even less time left to blast off.She had made in only a short distance away from the ship before it blew and had still been lucky to survive.The pod had been caught in the blast, but it had been closer to earth and didn't get as much damage.

Kirra began to get nervous.Was this really a good idea?She asked herself.Calm down…he's not here, calm down.

The machine finally turned on and she heard gears _whrr_-ing around her.The machine rattled, then started to glow.

She was uncertain what happened next, but she thought that greenish-blue balls of light had appeared before her eyes, changing through a rainbow of colors as they flew at her.Washu had been right—it was like being handed the key to a room full of power and light.It was pleasant at first, a lovely warm feeling, but it began to hurt as it grew.The light before her eyes turned molten red, rolling like a sea of magma.It burnt into the walls, ran down the wires, leaving them in little pools of copper.

Kirra screamed."HELP ME!!! Oh god, I'm really going to die this time…this is the space pod…no escape pod from here…he's never going to LET ME BE!!!"She screamed, not in pain, but in anger.

It wasn't helping.Her anger made the lava pour over the machine, out of the sides.

"No…" She whispered, suddenly frightened for the others there.Washu didn't deserve to die…it didn't have anything to do with her.Tenchi, too…he had been so kind.Kirra wasn't worried about Ryoko or Ayeka, or even Sasami.They could all take care of themselves.

"Please stop…" She pleased with the fire."Not them…no.Stop, now."The lava was slowing now.It wavered, as if uncertain of what to do.One more word would stop it."No."

And with that work, Kirra fainted.


	6. Dreams of Fear

"Kirra here is one lucky girl, eh Tenchi?"Washu asked.That kid had had them all out of bed at 3 AM, screaming about fire and burning.The machine had completely fried, a tangled mess of melted wires.Kirra had been unhurt, but she was now emitting a strong aura of power.There was no sign of any type of fire in the lab, so Washu could only assume that Kirra's energy had melted everything.It was too bad, really.That invention had been pretty good, and Washu never invented the same thing again.Darn.

"Yeah, and we also found out what was wrong with the cabbit connection too."Tenchi smiled. The cabbit connector, as they called the extension to the ECCES, hadn't been working, so Washu had been planning to fix it tomorrow.Too late.

Kirra coughed on the bed beside him, still unconscious.At least she wasn't in a come this time, and they had Washu to help them, too.She had actually been pretty calm this time, no screams at all.She would mumble sometimes, nothing understandable, but something.

~

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"Ahh, so you DO still have some fight left.Well, that's okay; I like 'em better when they can still fight back.Come on, this way…" He whistled happily, as if he couldn't care less about what he was doing.

"Goddammit, let me GO you freak!"Kirra twisted her wrist, trying to run, get away from this man.He smiled, tightened his grip, and pulled her along.

"Why should I let you go?"

"I haven't done anything wrong!Let me go, now!"

"You've beaten several boys to the ground."

"And was punished for it!Dammit, let go!"Kirra screamed, hoping someone would hear.And care about what was happening.

~

"What _happened_?"Kirra asked groggily.Her head felt like melted Jello.Yuck.

"You fried my machine to pieces, that's what happened."Washu said, a little angry.

"What?Oh, now I remember…that wasn't me, it was the lava!It didn't hit you guys, did it?"

Washu and Tenchi looked at her in surprise."What?"

"I said, it didn't hit you, did it?"

"No…?"Washu asked.She glanced at Tenchi._Why does she suddenly care about us?Oh well, it means she's more relaxed._

"Good.So, what happened with the lava?And…everything else?Why aren't I dead?"

"There was no lava.What you felt was probably the awakening of your energy-magic.I'm not sure what type of magic yours is, yet.It almost killed you and completely wrecked my machine.It's a wonder it's force didn't kill us too, but it stopped growing just after I woke up."

"Oh.I told the lava to stop…"

"You controlled your power.That's good.But I wouldn't recommend using the full power or you might actually die." Washu told Kirra.

"Don't try it."Tenchi said."Oh, one more thing, Kirra.Dad decided you should sleep in that little room right next to mine…you know, where you walk thought my room and there's that extra room?Well, that's yours now."

Kirra smiled, feeling tired again."Great…Thanks…" She managed to say before she was asleep.

"Tenchi," Washu asked, glancing at him in surprise."Why does your dad want her in that room?I didn't know that."

"Dad says it's to help her—if she starts screaming or something, I'll be able to hear.This way she can't sneak out, either.Okay?"

"Oh, all right.Ryoko and Ayeka won't like it, though."


	7. Thoughts of Fear

"Tenchi!"Ryoko and Ayeka yelled.

"I am not fat, you over-grown lump!"

"Hey, who are you calling a lump, hippopotamus butt?"

"You!"

Tenchi sighed.There they went again, fighting like usual.He hoped they didn't blow anything up this time.

"Girls, stop it!You're both very pretty!"Oops.Tenchi winced.

"We are?"They said in unison.

"Why, Tenchi, I don't know what to say!"

"Hey, he was talking to ME, you prissy princess!"

"He said 'Ayeka,' didn't you, Tenchi?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"**_BOOM!_**

Drat!There went the TV.No more watching 'Ranma ½', or 'Dragonball Z'.Damn.

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did!It's YOUR fault.As usual."

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

_I'm going now…_Tenchi thought._Good riddance._He walked out of the room, shaking his head.Those two were more trouble than they were worth!

_I'll visit Washu and Kirra!_Tenchi decided.They were at least semi-normal.

Kirra had been trying out her new 'powers' a lot lately.So far, she knew she could fly, shoot energy blasts, teleports, and, as she had almost done when she got her power, kill people with her full energy.

Tenchi walked through Washu's door, and the little bell above it rang like he was entering a shop.

"Hey Washu.Where's Kirra?"

"What?Huh, oh, just a second, Tenchi.This is important.There…done.Now, what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, I was just wondering where Kirra is."

"You mean she's not here…?Sorry, I didn't notice.I've been kind of busy today.Did you check up in her room?She could be sick."

"Right, sure.Bye, Washu!"

"Bye, Tenchi."

Tenchi walked out of the door, and up to his room.He was about to open the door when he heard a strange voice talking.

"So nice to see you awake again, Kirra.Why did you faint at the sight of me, hm?How are you doing?"Apparently her reply was funny (Tenchi only heard muffled sounds), because the strange voice laughed."Good see you're doing so well.Having a nice time on Earth?(Muffle muffle)What's that?(muffle muffle)Oh, you say you want to come with me? Great.Then I won't have to go through the messy process of tying you up.(muffle)Oh, that's right, I already have.Well, then that's all right.Lets go, come on, Kirra."

Tenchi realized abruptly what was happening._Kirra's being kidnapped!_He burst through the door, yelling.

"Now, wait a minute, you can't kidnap her!"

A cloaked figure was holding a furious Kirra.She glared over the gag that covered her nose and mouth."I'm sorry, but you see, I have to.She has…information that is important."

"Let her go!"

"I'm afraid not…" The figure began to flicker, with lines running though it like a bad television picture."I can't."

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKED-UP FREAK OF NATURE!"Kirra yelled.While Tenchi and the strange man were talking, she had somehow managed to work off the gag.

"TENCHI…TELL WASHU TO FIND GENERAL KASSAGO'S SHIP—ITS HIM—THE DARK MASTER!! HURRY!!"Kirra returned to yelling at her capturer as he and her faded out of sight.At her last words, he grimaced in anger.

"GOD DAMMIT, LET ME GO!!YOU SON OF A BITCH, BASTARD… idiot…" The words faded out as Kirra, and the, Tenchi supposed, the 'Dark Master', disappeared.


	8. Memories of Fear

"SHE WHAT??"A chorus of surprised girls said.

"She disappeared.Kirra's been kidnapped."

"I always knew that girl was trouble.She's almost as bad as Ryoko."Ayeka said shortly.

"HEY!"

"Ryoko, Ayeka, shut up.What did she tell you, Tenchi?" Washu asked.

"She said 'tell Washu to find General Kassago's Ship—its him, the Dark Master.'"

Washu froze."She said WHAT?"

"Find General Kassago's shi—Washu?Are you alright?"Washu was staring at Tenchi with a scary mixture of fear, awe, and exaltation.Her mouth hung open, and she just sat there for several seconds.

"It all makes sense now…of COURSE she wouldn't have talked about it…Tenchi!We've got to get her back immediately.Don't ask questions, there's not enough time."Tenchi stared at her."Go, Tenchi!I'll look for the ship, the rest of you get ready to leave."Washu ran to her closet laboratory, slamming the door behind her."

"Washu's right.We must hurry."Tenchi glanced at Ayeka in surprise."There's no time now, Tenchi!We have to go."

Ryoko watched the scene with about as much comprehension as Tenchi."What…?Ayeka?Who is this General Kassago?Why is he so important?I know who the Dark Master is, but Kassago?Isn't he Galaxy Police?"

"Precisely."

"Hey!"Mihoshi interrupted."Wasn't that Kirra's disciplinarian?"

"Yeah," Kiyone said, her eyes widening."I see.Let's go."

Ayeka looked surprised."That makes it worse.Damn, I feel sorry for that girl now."

Washu opened her door."Everyone, come in here.I found it."

~

No one came to help her.Why was no one helping?What was wrong with them?

A group of students walked by.They glanced over at her, something was whispered, and everyone laughed.Kirra growled angrily.

"Go on, keep screaming.I don't mind, really.And, as you can see, no one else does either.They've all been told I'm your disciplinarian, and to ignore anything you did.And ANYTHING I do."He leered at her unpleasantly.

Kirra sat down on the floor, refusing to move.

"Tired?Well, that's all right.We're here now anyway."He pointed at the nameplate next to the door._General_, It read._General Kassago._

~

"Alright everyone.We're ready.You all understand the plan?"Washu asked.Everyone nodded."Good.Lets go."

They walked into Ryo-Ohki and flew away, for a meeting with one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy.

~

She was in his bedroom now, screaming."LET ME GO!!THIS IS RAPE, DUMBASS!THIS STOPPED BEING FUNNY ABOUT 50 YEARS AGO!!"

"Too bad."It was only a whisper, and she barely heard him, but it was enough to make her stop and look at him.

"What?"

"I said, too bad.It's not your choice, brat.Now get over here before I get really pissed."Kirra tried to stop from walking towards him, but her legs wouldn't obey."That's right."He patted the bed beside him.

Kirra was only a few feet away from him when he lunged at her.Caught by surprise, she was flung into the bed, pinned down, and had her shirt ripped off before she even thought to fight back.By then it was too late, and she couldn't do much more than scream in horror.

~

_Ouch_.Kirra thought.What had happened again?As her memory caught up with her body, she reeled in fear, and threw up.It had been years since she had first met General Kassago, but it seemed like yesterday.Fear.That was the one thing she remembered clearly.Hate.Evil.

This room was almost exactly like the interrogation room at Galaxy HQ that she had seen so often.There was a glass window at one end, which looked into another room, currently empty.That was the observation room.

The rest of the room was empty, nothing covered the metal walls.Kirra was chained to a pole in the center of the room, completely naked.Exactly like HQ.

Kirra had always suspected the observation room was there for the perverts, although her officers had insisted it was to see if the prisoner was lying or going to attack anything.Why naked?Well, they might have weapons.Yeah right.Perverted bastards.

Last time she had been in that room was when she had been accused of killing Jon Hisled.She, of course, had nothing to do with it, but she was accused of everything.Probably just a sick excuse for the guys to stare at her.After all, the observation room was open to everyone, and it was usually full.

That was what had told her this was not HQ.The room was devoid of occupants, a rarely heard of thing there.It was an imitation, made by a man who knew that room well.

Kirra growled angrily.Damn him.She shouldn't have fainted.It wasn't like her, she was much stronger.She should have been able to get away.Damn him.

She spat as he, the Dark Master, General Kassago, entered the room.He smiled at her, and she noticed that he wasn't wearing his on his head.His face would have been very handsome, had it not been so frighteningly evil.He had dark blue hair that ran down his back in a braid to lay on the floor, and pale yellow eyes.There was a scar running down one of his cheeks, and he held a whip coiled up in one of his hands.

"That wasn't very polite."

"It wasn't supposed to be."She glared at him hatefully.He walked over to where she was tied up, and stroked her cheek.Kirra growled and tried to kick her feet out of the chains.

"Still the same girl now as you were then.Remember that, Kirra?"

"Dammit, I don't WANT to remember, you bastard. I don't want to remember you either."

"Well, that's pretty good, because you won't remember anything else either, shortly.In fact, you wont even be living."

"Well, why don't you just kill me now?Make it easier on everyone."

"Because, my dear" -Kirra winced at the name-" I need that boy of yours, and his friends also."

"What?WHY?"

"You told them where to find me, and who I was.So, now I need to capture them.They will come.In the mean time, don't you want to know how I found you?"

"Can I stop you from telling me?"

"Probably not.Well, it was pretty simple.We saw your body fall out of the ship and have been tracking you ever since.You're pretty lucky, you know that?"

"Sure, whatever.If you call being raped, falling out of a ship, and being killed twice lucky, yeah, I guess I am.Now go away."

"I have to wait until your friends come, I've told you."

"Damn."


	9. Battle with Fear

"Are we almost there yet, Washu?"Tenchi asked worriedly.

"Just a few more minutes, and we'll be able to access the ship."Washu replied, ask Ryoko steered Ryo-Ohki towards the looming ship.

"It's too quiet!"Ryoko protested.Washu hushed her.

"You can be thankful for that!"

"No, I mean it's too quiet!There's no attacks or anything, and we're almost in their ship!"Everyone had to admit that she had a point.Any normal ship would have fired at them or contacted them by now.

"Maybe they know we're coming!"Mihoshi suggested.Everyone glanced at her in surprise.

"Wow, Mihoshi finally has a realistic idea!"Kiyone said. "Amazing!"

"Wait a minute…hey, what did you just say about me Kiyone?That was mean!Are you saying my ideas aren't good?Are you, Kiyone?"

"Well, lets go meet our host.It isn't a good idea to keep pirates waiting, you know."Washu added.Ryoko steered towards the dock and landed.

Everyone walked onto the ship, while Ryo-Ohki returned to cabbit form.Washu had prepared special suits for them, and they changed into those, before walking down a hallway to the ship.

As they turned around a corner, they saw several people dressed as Galaxy Police guarding one hallway, while another turn was left clear.One of them gestured for them to take the other hall.

"Hi Matusupa!Hey, what are you doing here?Are you here to help us?"Mihoshi said excitedly.Kiyone grabbed her arm and twisted it."Owww!Kiyone, you're hurting me!"

"So you're on their side too, Matusupa? Damn.Who else?"

The one who had gestured before shook his head and motioned for them to continue.As they walked on, the guards blocked the hallway behind them.

"No turning back now."Ryoko noted.

They met several other guards and finally they reached a door, the only way left to go.

"Everyone ready?"Tenchi asked.

Mihoshi shook her head."I'm scared!!!!Kiyone, don't make me go!"Kiyone sighed and grabbed Mihoshi's hair, dragging her along."Owwww!"

"Welcome."A sinister voice said.Tenchi saw the cloaked man who had taken Kirra standing in the middle of the room.He had his hood down, and Tenchi could now see a pale face and blue hair that was braided, reaching to the floor.

Kirra was tied to a post in the middle of the room, and she was trying to say something.Her mouth moved, but no words came out.She was also completely naked.Tenchi blushed and looked away, to see Ayeka and Ryoko glaring at her.Geez, did they think she was doing this to impress him?

"What did you do to Kirra?Why can't she talk?"Tenchi demanded.

"She can't talk because she lost her voice when she yelled so much."

"Why doesn't she…ummm…?"

"Oh.We wanted to see if there were any weapons on her, and clothes can be weapons, with the technology we have today.I needed her here because she knows who I am.Unfortunately, she told you, so I have to kill you all too."

"Oh, gee, how dramatic!"Ryoko said, her voice dripping with sarcasm."Should we bow and beg for mercy, or were you just trying to look dumb?"

Kassago merely smiled and motioned for her to come forward."Ryoko, why don't you start?"

"I'm not that stupid!Me and everyone else against you."

"Oh, come on, Ryoko, don't you think the odds are a little against me?"

"That's the point."

"Okay then.Lets get started, shall we?"He held his hand forward and a ball of light formed in front of it. "Here's a little present for you."It flew forward, aimed directly at Tenchi, who was trying to pull his light sword out of his belt.Ryoko dived, knocking Tenchi over to save him.

"Ryoko!"Tenchi yelled as she was hit in the side.

"I'm alright, Tenchi."Ryoko's smile was forced and she was holding her side.Blood trickled slowly down her clothes."It's only a scratch."

"Ryoko…" Tenchi repeated softly.He stared at Kassago and growled, whipping out the sword.It wouldn't work for a moment, but he finally managed to get the blade ready.He charged at Kassago, yelling wildly as he brought the sword down.

He wasn't fast enough.Kassago caught Tenchi's arm and held it there.Tenchi tried to punch at Kassago with his other arm, but Kassago caught that one too.

"This is too easy."Kassago laughed, tying Tenchi to another post.Ryoko glared at him and Ayeka yelled for him to stop.

"Unhand Lord Tenchi right now!"She screamed."Azaka!Kamadake!"The two guardians sped through the door.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Kill this man."

"Yes ma'am."The guardians opened their wooden panels to show their artillery and fired at Kassago.He teleported between them and set them both on fire with one of his blasts.

"We're sorry, Princess Ayeka."They said as the light in their glass eyes started to dim.

"Azaka!Kamadake!How could you!"She yelled at Kassago.He just winked and fired at her with a Galaxy Police gun that had been hidden beneath his robes.Ayeka's little protective wooden blocks came to help, but they were not enough.Ayeka was also hit, and she flew backwards and fainted, falling next to a Ryoko that had started coughing up blood.Mihoshi screamed as she ran around in circles.

Kassago winced."That one is most annoying."He took careful aim with his gun and shot.Mihoshi was hit right through her head.She fell over, and never got up.Kiyone ignored Mihoshi and pulled out her own gun, which was shot from her hands.Sasami fainted at all of the blood, and Washu was…where was Washu?

Tenchi shrugged off the last of the rope that had held him."Thanks, Washu."

"No prob, Tenchi.Now go kick some ass!"She winked.He nodded.

"Right."Kassago still had his back turned to them; his mind was focused on killing Kiyone and Sasami.The two girls were jumping around, amazingly avoiding the bullets.Ryoko had stopped coughing and had managed to hide herself and Ayeka behind the pillar that Kirra was tied to.Kirra was covered in blood, but unharmed.

Tenchi grimaced and built his energy on the anger that he got from Mihoshi's death.He hadn't liked her that much, but she had still been his responsibility.Lighthawk Wings weren't so hard to make, he was discovering.When you had the right reason.

Power was coming to him now, he sensed.The power of the Jurai would soon be his to command.There!Finally!Tenchi stuck both of his hands forward and blade of light appeared.Three shields of light, known as the wings of the Lighthawk, appeared in front of him.They passed through his body and transformed his clothing, and gave him black marks on his face.

Sensing his power, Kassago turned around.At that moment, Kiyone shot and hit him in the back.He shook, but didn't fall.

"So, you have escaped.I thought that that was to easy a death for a Jurain.Are you ready to fight now?"

Tenchi didn't answer.Instead, he charged at Kassago, yelling as loud as he could.Kassago stepped back, evidently surprised.He tried to raise his hands to shield himself, but the blade cute right through him.

"That was easy."Ryoko managed to say.She glanced at the corpses of Mihoshi and Kassago."Ewww, Tenchi, that's gross!"

Blood covered the floor, and most of the girls were injured.Kiyone had been shot through the foot while Tenchi was transforming, so she couldn't walk very well.

"Tenchi!"Washu whispered, evidentially just thinking of something."Tenchi, the guards.They'll attack us on our way out!We have to hurry before they realize what has happened!"

"Right!"Tenchi agreed.

The girls were about to leave when they heard a muffled noise behind them."Oh.We forgot about Kirra!"Tenchi exclaimed.They quickly untied her.

"Thank you." She said weakly.Kirra leaned on Ryoko, and Kiyone leaned on Ayeka, and they were able to make it to Ryo-Ohki without mishap.

"Ryo-Ohki, destroy that ship!"Ryoko yelled.

"Meow meow!"Ryo-ohki said as she shot an energy beam at it.

Washu remembered Mihoshi's death."May her spirit rest in peace!"She intoned.

"Ryo-ohki, lets go home."Tenchi said tiredly as he finally transformed back to normal.Ryo-ohki steered towards Earth as everyone else slept calmly.


	10. The Sad Truth

"We are sorry to have lost such valuable friend as Mihoshi.Many grieve for her, and it is unfortunate to lose her in such a way."Yosho said.The family was at the Gardens of Eternal Mourning, where many funerals were conducted.Mihoshi was buried, and then the guests were free to roam the gardens.

Kirra walked down a path that was bordered by several weeping willow trees, and many beautiful flowers.It was getting dark, and the flowers shed a faint light.Should I go back now?She wondered.No. Just a little farther.A little more time to myself.

It had been amazingly uneventful around the Masaki house lately.Ayeka and Ryoko had become good friends when Ayeka learned who had saved her at the battle.Ayeka was also sad about Azaka and Kamadake's 'deaths'.Kiyone was about the same as usual.It turned out that she hadn't enjoyed Mihoshi's death as much as she had thought she would.Washu was inventing again, trying to study something she had found.Sasami had been sick from all of the blood she had seen, and Tenchi was sadder than usual.He must have felt bad about Mihoshi.

Kirra herself had been quiet.It wasn't the experience that had done this-she had been through worse.It wasn't even the blood or the deaths.It was…her.Her feelings.Kirra hadn't cared much one was or another about anyone in the Masaki house, until now.She was friend with the girls: she trusted them!She hadn't trusted anyone for a long time.Another new revelation-Kirra loved Tenchi.She had thought him rather weak, wimpy, and a bit conceited from the attention at first, but she now knew that those facts could be over looked.And he wasn't conceited.

"Hello, Kirra."Tenchi said, startling her."Oh, sorry.What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really."She turned to 'look at the flowers', hiding her blush from him."Just how pretty these flowers are."She said.

"Kirra, you are so much like Sasami.Here."He handed her a flower.What was he doing?She thought.Was he flirting, or was he saying that she was to young for him?Age didn't matter, dammit!

They walked in silence for a while, and finally reached a pool of water that was sitting in a cave.

"This is the Water of Truth."Tenchi explained."It allows you to ask someone a question, and they will answer you truthfully.But they won't know what you are asking, or what they answer.They won't remember."

"Why is it so empty here, then?"Kirra asked curiously.

"Not just anyone is allowed in the Garden.And not many people can use it.It just doesn't work for some people.Plus, you can only ask one question.So its not a huge deal."

Kirra leaned down to try using the water.She scooped up a handful, and looked at Tenchi.A neon green triangle appeared to float above the water. Tenchi saw her startled look and realized that it must be working for her.She raised her hands upward, so she could speak through the triangle.

"Tenchi," She started."Tenchi, do you love me?"

He paused, and a blank look came to his eyes.He opened his mouth, then closed it, ask if trying to stop from saying something.

"N-no."Tenchi said reluctantly. "I love Ryoko."

Water splashed all over the floor as Kirra ran, crying.She plowed right through walls and trees, running from the truth.

"No…" She cried."Tenchi!!!"

Back in the cave, Tenchi shook his head, and realized that Kirra was gone.DAMN!He thought.She must have used the water!But what had she asked?And where was she?


	11. No Need for Blood

Kirra sat in a corner of the Masaki house, crying quietly.She wouldn't let anyone near her, and shot a crackling bolt of red lightning at Sasami when Sasami tried to comfort her.

"That's gratitude for you!"Ryoko muttered."We save her life, and she tries to kill our cook.What's up with her anyway, Tenchi?I know Mihoshi's death couldn't have done this to her."

"I don't know, Ryoko.I talked with her at the Water of Truth, and she disappeared."

"You don't know what she asked you?"

"Duh, Ryoko! You know about the Water of Truth."

"Yeah, Tenchi, but where is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Kirra stopped crying and stood up to look at them with hollow eyes.Her face was red from her tears, and she looked empty of emotion, worse than before she had come here.Kirra walked out of the house, into the front yard, and lay down on the ground.

Everyone hurried outside to see what the heck she was doing.She was just laying there, on the muddy ground!Was she insane?

Kirra moved her hands so that her forefinger was pointing at her heart.A chain of lightning began to curl around it, whipping angrily.Tenchi realized what was about to happen, and ran out to stop her, too late.

The lightning lashed towards her heart, almost stopping it.She would not live for long.

"Kirra!Kirra!Stop!What are you doing?!" Tenchi called out in anguish.

"Tenchi."She whispered."Tenchi, back at the Water…the Truth Water…I asked you if you loved me.You said no.Since you don't love me, let me die without these goodbyes!"Kirra was beginning to cough blood now.

"Kirra…"Tenchi said in surprise.He knelt down and set his hand on her chin, ignoring the blood.

"Tenchi…my love…always."

"Kirra, no, don't leave."

"Bye, Tenchi…Please…please…remember me…"Her voice faded slowly as her head rolled to lay flat against the ground.

"Kirra!"He said loudly."NO!"

This was worse than Mihoshi's death.Mihoshi had been nothing but a burden since day one.Kirra…Kirra had helped out, and had been so much more…intriguing.Mysterious, he guessed.

Why?Why her?


	12. I Remember You

"Tenchi?Are you alright?"Ayeka asked in concern.He had been moody lately, mourning for Kirra.

"No, I'm not alright.I don't think that I ever will be."God, he couldn't let her know.Never Ayeka.None of the girl must know what he had realized.

After Kirra's death, he had spent most of his time meditating.Through this, he had come to see who he truly loved.And he was too late again.

To late to save her, to late to realize the truth.He hadn't loved her before now, but he needed her desperately.

"I miss you, Kirra."He said to the sky one day as he was cleaning the sidewalk by the shrine.A passing bluebird turned to stare at him."I love you."

It was too late to stop anything.

**Conclusion**

(I'm adding this in here because otherwise it's just too dang short.)

Tenchi sat outside of the Jurai Royal Palace, now an old man even by Jurain standards.He had had his share of adventures, and was ready for one more.

For many years he had been married to Washu, but she had soon grown tired of him and left for another Prince of Jurai.They had had one kid, Tenshu, who was now a Galaxy Police Officer, and happily married.They had moved many times, but he had last seen her at the Jurai Palace with her new husband.

After Washu, he had married Ayeka.They had lived together as the King and Queen of Jurai for many years.They had 7 kids, Tenka, Ayechi, Aencha, Tyeki, Toroma, Japo, and Mila.Each of the kids had gone off on their own, and Tyeki was now the Jurain Emperor.Ayeka had died many years ago, and he had waited for his death since then.

Ryoko, he had heard, had married another wealthy pirate.Kiyone was still single, and Sasami had had an arranged marriage.They were both relatively happy and retired.

It was time.He lay down and smiled.

"Kirra, I'm coming.I'm finally coming."


End file.
